


Little Meal

by Jathis



Series: Rome [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt learns about an odd Roman meal





	

The pottery slave found the blind prince out in the gardens. He sat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap as he toyed with something. Matt approached, tilting his head to the side. "Techie..?"

The prince lifted his head, smiling brightly in Matt's direction. "Good morning! Have you been working late again?" he asked.

"I just finished some new wine jugs," he said with a nod, sitting down beside him. He looked down at the other's hands, frowning when he saw something move. "What are you..?"

"It's a dormouse," he explained, opening his palm to show him.

"Why do you..?"

"It's a runt. Cook was going to feed it to one of the cats. If he served something like this my brother would be displeased."

"...serve..?"

"We eat them. They're a delicacy to us."

Matt vaguely wondered if Romans were prone to eating vermin and acting like they were special a lot. He kept these thoughts to himself and instead looked down at the little dormouse. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'll keep it in the temple," he explained, petting the animal behind its ears. "My brother's cats do not hunt in the temple; it'll be safe there."

Matt laughed softly, shaking his head as he leaned into the Roman. "Only you would protect something so small."

"I protect you too," he reminded him, "and you are by far the biggest," he laughed. He listened as the blonde hummed and he turned his head, kissing him.


End file.
